


We'll Muddle Through Somehow

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: John could count on his hand how many times he's been in love and still have fingers left over.





	We'll Muddle Through Somehow

John could count how many times he had been in love on one hand and still have fingers left over. He wasn't the type of guy that did relationships. Yet, there was something about Gary that made John want to rethink the string of one night stands that had been dominating his life for the last couple of years. Hell, it made him want to go on an actual date that wouldn't just lead to a tumble in the sheets. 

Gary Green wasn't his usual type. If John was being honest with himself, which he really didn't make a habit of, he was less into nice guys like Leo or Gary and more into guys like Mick who could pin John down while they fucked him. He just didn't see love coming into the equation. He was more than happy spending his life with a different woman or man in his bed every night. That, however, was before he met sweet, naive Gary.

There was something about his smile and awkwardness that made John want the first date conversations and the subsequent relationship that follow it. He also knew that Gary wasn't a one night stand kind of a guy. Hell, John wasn't even sure that Gary dated all that much. If the scarlet blush on Gary's face when John started to strip after their D&D session was any indication, Gary was most likely still a virgin.

All this should have turned John off — it didn't. Instead, he found himself putting his clothes back on before asking Gary on a date. The answer, of course, was yes but John couldn't help but feel nervous. If Gary was new to the whole dating thing then so was John. Perhaps they could muddle through it — together. Whatever happened, John hoped to have something lasting with Gary; something that he hadn't had in many years.


End file.
